1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sending and receiving facsimile data is conventionally performed in accordance with the communication procedure described below. A sending side facsimile device sends a dial signal to a telephone switchboard in a case where a destination telephone number is input by a user. A line is thus connected between the sending side facsimile device and a receiving side facsimile device corresponding to the destination telephone number. After the line has been connected between the sending side facsimile device and the receiving side facsimile device, the sending side facsimile device sends a facsimile tone signal to the receiving side facsimile device. When the receiving side facsimile device receives the facsimile tone signal, the receiving side facsimile device responds with a method capable of receiving the facsimile data, etc. as a facsimile tone signal. Based on the facsimile tone signal from the receiving side facsimile device, the sending side facsimile device sends facsimile data obtained by a scanner reading a document in an image signal format that has been adjusted to the method capable of receiving the facsimile data. When the receiving side facsimile device receives the facsimile data, the receiving side facsimile device sends a reception completed signal to the sending side facsimile device. The sending side facsimile device sends facsimile data in sequence while verifying the reception completed signal. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-136316 discloses a facsimile device which, in a case where facsimile data is received after a user has operated a priority sending button, a response for receiving that facsimile data is prohibited.